trtfsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty FazCat child
TRTF3= Kitty Fazcat child '''is a minor characters character in one of the Minigames of The Return to Freddy's 3. She doesn't have a really big appearence, since she only appeared in one minigame. Appearance She has white skin, long brown hair, and blue eyes. She wears a pink shirt with long sleeves, dark blue jeans, and gray shoes. Her hair passes through her left shoulder. Behivour She only appears in the '''Happiest Moment Of My Life minigame, where she and a few other ghost childs. are waiting Lockjaw child to come and later, their souls are free. |-|TRTF4= Kitty Fazcat child comes back in one of the Minigames of The Return to Freddy's 4. Like in the previous game, she doesn't have a big appearence, since she only appeared in one minigame. Appearance She remains her appearance from the previous game. She has white skin, long brown hair, and blue eyes. She wears a pink shirt with long sleeves, dark blue jeans, and gray shoes. The only difference is that her haircut covers her right hair. Minigames |-|TRTF5= Kitty Fazcat child was supossed to come back in the Minigames of The Return to Freddy's 5 and in one ending, before being removed from the game, due to the broke up of BFPFilms424/Tyler and Kitty FazCat/Hannah. Appearence She has white skin, long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wears a pink shirt with black stripes and long sleeves, dark blue jeans, and gray shoes. Her haircut covers her right hair. Minigames In one of the minigames shown in Teaser Game 6, you will play as her in a minigame representing the Parts/Service room of Fredbear's Family Diner, with Sugar, Lockjaw (with Lockjaw child, her boyfriend, getting crushed inside of him), and Vincent who is laughting at him. She will see and cry at his boyfriend, who died inside of Lockjaw, while Vincent runs out of the room. In another minigame shown in Teaser Game 6, it shows Vincent talking on a phone while the Kitty Fazcat child is standing behind him. Kitty will eventually take her revenge by stabbing Vincent with a knife. Endings In the Free souls ending, she appears with Lockjaw child, some masked ghost children and The Narrator, later her masks and the masks of the ghost children will start to fall and disappear. Trivia *She represents Kitty FazCat/Hannah. *It's very likely that she is the figure with long hair Vincent/Phone Guy was talking about before his death on the Night 5 call. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5 Minigames IMG 1845.PNG|Kitty Fazcat child in the "The Unknown/The Beast minigame" with The Narrator and Lockjaw child. 2017-02-15 (9).png|Kitty Fazcat child in the Unknown Torture Lockjaw minigame, consouling Lockjaw child. Output eKicgz.gif|Kitty Fazcat child with a knife, ready to stab Vincent. Endings 2017-01-28 (1).png|Kitty Fazcat child in the Free souls Ending, with Lockjaw child and The Narrator. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters Category:Beta Category:Cancelled